Web pages are rendered during a “run-time”, and during a “design-time”, web pages may be authored. Web page authors may desire modifying or authoring web form controls during a design-time. Web form controls may include elements of a webpage that are rendered by executable code when a webpage is fetched by a browser during run-time. The executable code for the web form controls is typically installed on the web server for use during webpage rendering. Access to the web server is typically restricted for security reasons, and therefore, webpage authors may not have direct access to the executable code of the controls for authoring or modification. The executable code for the controls may also be installed on a “sandbox” computing device so that webpage authors have access to the executable code of the controls. However, the executable code for controls is typically licensed for installation on the web server. Also, the web server may provide a unique context that cannot be replicated on a “sandbox” computing device. Therefore, the use of a “sandbox” computing device is typically undesirable.